Let Them Know
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: This picks up right after "If You Love Someone" and *hopefully* makes up for Harry's broken heart. Still lots of Snape/Hermione but other surprises as well. Someone notices Harry's pain and does her best to help him see that all is not lost. -One Shot- EWE


_So, I was super sad for Harry in my last story and it seemed that everyone else was too. But ya see, in my mind, I knew he was okay because I had this future laid out for him. Problem is, none of you knew that. (Oops!) I thought I'd write it out and see if that makes up for all the sads. I hope you all like it. Since I'm sort of new to this fandom I have no idea how you feel about 'rare pairs' (which this is!). I suppose I'll know soon enough. Also, I had intended for this to be sweet and tame; it did not turn out that way. (Second Oops!) I accidentally wrote a sex scene (so it's a mild **M**... at least in my writing style). Anyhoo… here goes nothin'._

 _Big thanks to Elizabeth K1 for her beta work. But remember all those mistakes are mine!_

 _I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil!~_

* * *

… **Let Them Know**

Well, he had managed it. No matter how hard, he had done the right thing. Or at least he _hoped_ it was the right thing... _No! No second guessing! It **was** the right thing._ Hermione was meant to be with… _Snape_. Besides, it didn't matter, they were married now. His best friend had married Severus sodding Snape.

 _And you gave her away to him, so don't act like it's somehow shocking._

Harry watched the _happy couple_ talk to their guests - Hermione beaming, Snape grimacing - as Neville's gran hugged them both. Okay, that made him smile, then chuckle when he realised that Augusta was deliberately trying to annoy the dark wizard.

 _Oh, bless that witch!_ She was kissing Snape's cheek now; he had to withstand it or make a scene! Harry decided, right then, to transfer another five thousand Galleons to the elder home Augusta had founded first thing Monday morning. It was a worthy charity; besides, the look on Snape's face was priceless.

Still laughing at Snape's discomfort, Harry moved toward the bar. He was in no mood to celebrate, and simply couldn't stomach champagne, so he'd asked the bartender to make him a gin and tonic. The wizard had no idea what that was (even after Harry explained it) but offered him something called 'djinn and toxic'. He didn't even ask what was in it, though he assumed it must be strong considering that _djinn_ were supposedly evil buggers that made you experience your happiest fantasy whilst they sucked the life out of you. That just about summed up his mood so he asked the bloke to make him two.

He'd already finished the first and was starting to feel a bit tipsy when a soft voice broke through his dark thoughts...

"They look happy."

To his left, he found Luna Lovegood staring across the garden, her eyes focused on the bride and groom.

"'Suppose," Harry replied.

She turned her attention to him. "I'd be careful with that," she said motioning to his nearly full glass. "It can make you forget if you're not careful. Have you ever _had_ absinthe before?"

 _Shit! Absinthe?_ He looked down at the neon green concoction. _Forgetting would be great,_ he thought. "It's only my second."

She nodded, but her eyes seemed to search him for a moment. "Why would you want to forget, Harry?"

Unable to respond or withstand her dreamy-eyed scrutiny, he looked away. Had he said that outloud or could the witch somehow read his mind? Luna was a strange one, that was for sure. He'd always liked her, but…

"I don't think Hermione would appreciate you forgetting her wedding. It is the most important day of her life, after all."

"I was kidding," he said, silently vowing to never order the damn djinn thing ever again. He set the drink down on a nearby table.

"I see," Luna said then took a sip of champagne.

As they watched the party in silence Harry kept wondering why she didn't just leave; surely she had other people to talk with. She'd been away in… South America? South Africa? - he couldn't remember - for more than a year, having only returned a couple of weeks before. Why was she bothering him when he was trying to sulk?

"They have a lovely home, don't you think?" she asked after about five minutes.

"It's nice."

"Not sure I ever pictured the Professor living in a cottage this far from London…"

"Why not?" _And why am I indulging you?_ he wondered.

"Oh, I don't know… He just doesn't seem like the sort, I suppose."

"They moved in almost two years ago. If he was unhappy I'm sure Hermione would have heard about it by now," Harry replied sharply.

"I know," she said, sounding almost defensive. Not quite, of course, he'd never heard Luna even sound grumpy. "And he's quite happy here, in case you weren't aware. Hermione and I write each other at least once a week."

Harry _didn't_ know that or that Snape was… happy in their little cottage. For some reason, it hurt. What else didn't he know about his best friend?

"It was his idea," the witch said, her eyes focused on a large hydrangea behind him.

Harry squinted down at the witch. She was actually a bit shorter than him, which was rare. He hated being so short! "What was?"

"The house. He surprised her with it on their two year anniversary," she explained, gently touching a bloom on the bush.

" _Snape_ found this place?"

Luna nodded, looking up at him. "Bought it outright, actually." She took another drink. "They'd passed it whilst on a mini break and Hermione mentioned how much she loved it. He bought it three months later."

 _Bloody hell!_

"Pretty romantic, especially for him," she commented with a wistful smile. "But he does lots of things like that."

"Like what?" he asked, taken aback by what the witch was saying. He knew that there were aspects to Hermione's relationship that she didn't share with him: _girl stuff_ , he considered them. But Snape… romantic? That just didn't add up.

"Oh, I don't know... " She looked up at the sky for a moment before meeting his eyes once again. "Little things like developing a special potion for her for her menses. That curse Hermione took at the Department of Mysteries? It caused some adverse effects and makes her have _awful_ cramps."

 _I had no idea…_ He started to wonder why she'd never mentioned that, then realised that of course she wouldn't, she wouldn't want him to feel guilty. _Well, now I do!_

"And then there's her parents' wedding anniversary…"

"What about it?" he asked.

"He always takes her somewhere fun that day to distract her. Let's see… there was the zoo and the Natural History Museum. Oh, and the Wizarding Library at Alexandria. I think they've gone there several times…"

 _Damn_ … Did he know Hermione at _all_?

"He also planted all of her favourite flowers, Muggle and magical, in the garden." She motioned to the bush behind him.

Harry had noticed the first time he'd visited but he'd just assumed it was all Hermione's doing. She hadn't said a thing.

"The Professor tends to all of this. Hermione has a bit of a black thumb, you know. I gave her a Peruvian Peace Lily for a housewarming gift and it died before I left that night." The witch looked confused for a moment before continuing, "Severus even got Neville's help with some of this."

"Longbottom? Neville Longbottom? Snape actually _asked_ him for help?"

Luna nodded happily. "He comes over every so often to help with Severus' potions ingredients too."

That might have been the most shocking thing Harry had learned so far. Snape hated Neville. Although, now that he thought about it, Neville _had_ seemed pretty relaxed at the stag party.

"He's also made an effort to get along with all of us, even though we obviously drive him slightly barmy, just to make her happy. Mind you, I think he has a constant running internal dialogue about how much he hates us all…" She giggled. "I'd give up eating chocolate to hear that, by the way. He's wickedly funny when he wants to be."

"Snape… _funny_?"

Her giggling hadn't subsided. "Oh yes! Dry, but quite humorous."

The dancing had started. Snape was leading his new wife around the designated area in slow, intimate circles. Harry's heart tried to break a little more; he made a concerted effort not to watch them. Or _tried_ to, at least. Halfway through the song, several other couples joined them. Suddenly, he felt Luna's hand on his arm.

"Let's dance, Harry." She was smiling up at him prettily. "It'll be good for you. Besides, you have to dance with her soon."

"What? Why?"

"It's the father/daughter dance after this," she said, leading him closer to the music.

The next thing he knew he was dancing with Luna Lovegood to some old Muggle song that he'd never heard before.

"They'll dance one more, then you have to do your part," she whispered.

Harry nodded. Hermione had mentioned this bit but he'd completely forgotten, somehow.

"They couldn't agree on a song so they each picked one." She turned and looked at the couple. "Compromise seems to be very important in a relationship."

"Yeah, I suppose." He kept his focus away from his best friend and her new husband.

Luna looked up at him, her eyes solemn. "It'll be okay, Harry." Her hand moved from his shoulder to his jaw, cupping it she stroked her thumb over his cheekbone. "Loving someone isn't a bad thing. It makes you stronger. It makes you brave."

Nodding, because that was the only way he could think to respond, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the blonde in his arms.

"Love saved us all and look how it brought us together." Breaking eye contact, she glanced around them, her hand moving to the back of his neck, gently stroking his skin, toying with his hair. "The Malfoys and Weasleys have made peace and melded their families. Did you ever think you'd see something like that?"

He could honestly say no, he hadn't seen that one coming. But he had to admit that Ginny and Draco _were_ happy.

"Blaise goes out drinking with Seamus and Dean. You knew that, though, didn't you?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

Okay, fine! He _was_ guilty of tagging along with that group from time to time. They certainly could pull the witches...

"And Pansy is still a bitch but powerfully protective of her lover's friends."

Now _that_ had been a surprise. Not Pansy being gay, but when she'd started dating Padma, Harry was more than a little shocked.

"I know it hurts now, Harry, but in time…" She pulled him a little closer, hugging him. It felt wonderful - so incredibly comforting. "In time it _will_ hurt less," she whispered in his ear, gently kissing his cheek before releasing him.

How did this witch seem to know... _everything_? Because it was clear that she at least had some idea about his feelings toward Hermione. But Luna always had seemed slightly prescient. _Either that or I'm completely transparent. Maybe everyone here knows..._

"It's time. I'm sorry, but you _must_ be brave again." With a squeeze to his hand, she led him to the newlyweds.

Harry was still speechless as he watched them break apart at the end of the song. Then Flitwick's voice filled the air…

"As most of you know, the bride requested that they blend aspects of both Muggle and magical worlds into the wedding and, of course, Severus couldn't refuse." Half the guests aww'ed, the other half laughed. "Another Muggle tradition is for the father of the bride to have the second dance. Since Mr. Potter gave Hermione away…" The crowd hooted and clapped, drowning out his last few words, then a new song began and...

 _Oh, gods… Please, no!_ _I can't…_

As _O Children_ played Harry felt Luna nudge him toward his best friend. Hermione was smiling brightly as he took her hand. Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"You remembered," he said when he finally found his voice.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" she replied. "It's our song, Harry."

He nodded, doing his best to not cry like a broken child as memories of that night flooded his mind. He recalled it with perfect clarity: how she'd felt, how she'd laughed, he even remembered her scent. He remembered how that moment had helped him go on, how _she_ had helped him go on. _His Hermione_. But she was never really his. She didn't even know and he was glad for it. Her heart was so big, so open, if she had known… No, he didn't want her to hurt along with him. She was too kind, too precious.

He swallowed and drew a deep breath. "You look beautiful. Sorry I didn't say that before," he said once he'd collected himself.

"Thank you."

They continued to dance and his heart, though it was still damaged, still hurting, felt full. He felt loved. He would _not_ lose her. Not completely, anyway.

"This has been… good," he said lamely, looking for something - anything - to talk about.

"It has, hasn't it?" Hermione looked around at her smiling guests. "I can't believe no one's been hexed yet. Then again…" She bit her lip, her eyes lighting on a particular point. "... everyone seems to get along now."

He knew that look; she always had that look in her eyes when she was around Snape. Harry followed her line of sight and found her new husband talking with Molly Weasley. Well, _talking_ was probably a bit optimistic. The witch was clearly threatening him with a plate of food. He finally took it with a roll of his eyes and shoved a crab puff into his mouth like a petulant teen.

Hermione laughed. "He's such a child sometimes," she said, turning her attention back to Harry.

"Molly has that effect on everyone."

"Too true."

They stared at each other for several seconds then Harry said, "You're happy. He makes you so happy."

"He does."

"I'm glad."

"And you? When will _you_ be happy, Harry?" she asked.

 _Never,_ his mind answered. "I'm good, 'Mione."

She shook her head, her sad eyes boring into his. "I don't think you are. I don't quite know what's wrong, but something is."

He almost pulled away but thought better of it; there was no getting away from this. "You're right." Tightening his hold on her waist, he said, "But I am going to do something about it. This is my problem, Hermione, there's nothing you can do to help."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me know if that changes?" she asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend… nothing will ever change that."

She hugged him to her, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, Harry Potter."

A sharp pain stabbed through his heart. "I love you too, Hermione Snape."

Her head jerked back. "Hermione _Granger-Snape_ , thank you very much!"

They both laughed.

"My apologies!"

As the song ended, Hermione stepped away, a conspiratorial grin on her face. "I'll return you to Luna now. Don't want her to get jealous…"

" _Luna?"_ Harry asked, confused. "What…?"

"Yes, _Luna_." Hands on her hips, she said, "Don't play dumb with me! I saw the two of you earlier."

 _Luna Lovegood?_ he asked himself. _No! Just… no!_ She was nice and all, but not really his type. Besides, his heart was far too bruised - too damaged to even _consider_ another witch at the moment. _Maybe ever._

 **Approximately Two Years Later…**

"That was… Just..." Harry said, panting. " _Merlin_ , that was amazing." He didn't usually critique sex, especially seconds after finishing, but what he'd just experienced was far beyond his normal conquests.

"Yes, I agree."

"I mean… where'd you learn…?"

"Oh, here and there."

"Of course," he said with a chuckle.

The witch picked up her wand from the nightstand, cast a quick cleansing charm on both of them then returned it. "Are you staying?" she asked.

Was he? Luna wasn't like other witches. Could he just shag her and leave? The answer came quickly. "I'd, ah, like to. If you want me to stay, that is."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure." Pulling up the duvet, she covered them up, settling into the crook of his arm.

This, too, was unusual. Years of being single had taught Harry that getting out (as quickly as possible) was the best way to avoid any awkwardness. But for some reason he didn't want to avoid… _anything_ with Luna.

As she snuggled in closer, her right arm wrapping around his chest, Harry had to admit that it felt nice. Comforting. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place it...

"I'll make us some breakfast in the morning then we can go and visit the Snapes again. I need more of that baby. I've only seen him..." she thought for a few seconds then said, "... eight times."

" _Need?_ You _need_ more of him?"

"I've been away for almost a year, Harry. You've had four months with him."

"I suppose I have." He chuckled.

"That's a lot of unfettered head sniffing…"

Nudging her off of his chest, he turned so that they were facing each other in the bed. "Was I supposed to be sniffing Sammy's head?" Snape hated it when Harry called his son Sammy; he planned on doing it as much as possible.

"Yes! Babies' heads smell like happiness!" she answered, almost indignantly.

Grinning, he asked, "Do they? I never noticed." He was both curious and amused. The witch was an unending source of entertainment.

"Of course you didn't; you don't have a uterus."

"Ah, so they only smell like happiness to witches?" he teased.

"To women in general," she explained. "I assume it's the same for Muggles." She sighed and looked across the room. "Little Samuel smells divine!"

Harry laughed, tugging her into his chest. "I'm partial to the way _you_ smell." He illustrated his point by dragging his nose along her neck and kissing her just under her ear. " _Mmm, yesss…Now, this is happiness,"_ he whispered.

Luna hummed in response, burying one hand in his hair as the other gripped his hip tightly. He felt her body move, those incredibly flexible hips of hers grinding against his.

"Ahh, I love your mouth, Harry…"

He moved a hand down her body, stopping off at her small but firm breast, squeezing it, twisting the nipple. It was only a short detour, however. When he reached her core, Luna adjusted, resting her leg on his hip. He dipped a finger between her lower lips, finding her wet and ready.

 _"Nngh!"_ She surged forward, meeting his hand and pulling his face to hers. Luna kissed him fiercely, her tongue sliding into his mouth. The spacey witch had turned out to be quite a little minx in the bedroom, and Harry had no complaints whatsoever!

 _Fuck!_ He was getting hard again. _Amazing!_ Luna Lovegood was something of a wonder, responsive and explosive and _so fucking sexy_. Harry suddenly regretted overlooking her so many years before. Though he'd probably not been ready at the time for… well, _her_.

When he'd run into the Ravenclaw at the Snape's dinner party earlier that day, he'd not intended to take her to bed. She'd been back in England for several weeks and the pair kept running into each other: the Leaky, Neville and Hannah's, Malfoy's new club. He hadn't thought much about it at the time, the wizarding world _was_ a small place, after all. At some point during each encounter, they'd end up chatting: her regaling him about her adventures abroad, him updating her about life in London.

Harry had left the MLE shortly after the wedding and was now running a nonprofit organisation with Hermione. It was broad-reaching: working with orphans, Squibs and various magical creatures in need. He had never felt so fulfilled in his occupation. Being an Auror, while exciting, hadn't given Harry a sense of purpose.

Long after the group had finished eating and baby Sammy was put to bed, he'd found himself chatting with the enigmatic blonde once again. At some point, it dawned on him that this was becoming a trend and even though he had known the witch for years, she suddenly seemed captivating and downright alluring. When she rose to leave, he found himself asking if he could see her home. He had not missed the knowing smile from his best friend or the raised eyebrow from her husband. _Let them wonder,_ he'd thought at the time. His intention was to simply continue their conversation. For the most part.

That had been two hours ago. Conversation had led to touching, that led to kissing, that led them to the bedroom.

Now he was maneuvering her underneath him as he kissed his way down her chest. "Gods, Luna!" He sucked on her clavicle, most likely leaving a sizeable love bite. "Want you again!" he said in a husky voice that he almost didn't recognise before taking one pink-tipped nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking it aggressively (he'd learned what she liked during their first coupling).

"Yes, Harry, yes!" She held his head tightly. "Just like that!" Her voice kept its dreamy quality as she told him how to please her. Harry had enjoyed it the first time 'round and was enjoying it even more now.

He ground his erection against her mound as he switched breasts, listening to her soft moans and sighs.

Her hand slipped between them, gripping him and moving him where he most wanted to be.

Luna gasped and Harry grunted as he slowly thrust forward, filling her.

" _So_... _fucking_... _perfect_ ," he said between gasping breaths.

 _"God's yes!"_ she breathed. "Perfect!"

He hadn't meant to say that outloud but he was glad that she agreed. A few thrusts later and he was already on edge.

Luna's legs wrapped around his hips, her nails dug into his shoulders. "Make me come, Harry. I'm so close!"

He was too. So very close. He wanted to come, but he wanted to take her with him. She had come around him last time and the feeling was unbelievable. There was something else he wanted even more, however. As the realisation struck him, his breath caught and just when he thought his mind would panic the strangest thing happened.

He pulled out.

"Harry…?"

Sitting back on his heels, he took in her lovely flushed body, glistening with sweat, her heaving chest and her wide-eyed shocked expression. "How long are you staying this time?" he asked.

"What?"

Shoving his damp hair out of his eyes he elaborated, "You've been back for almost a month already, when are you planning on leaving again?"

She licked her lips as she leaned on her elbows. "I… haven't decided, actually."

" _Would_ you stay? If you had a reason, that is?"

Crawling to her knees, she mimicked his posture. "What sort of reason?"

Harry reached out, tugging her closer until they were flush against each other again. "This."

"Hmm… Sex, even mind-blowing sex, is no reason to change my plans, Harry."

He wrapped his arms around her, one hand finding her pert bottom the other tangling in her long locks as he nuzzled her throat. "Well, I'll just have to come along, then. I _have_ always wanted to travel…"

The witch giggled. "You _have_ not!"

"Sure I have." He kissed and nipped at her neck. "Sounds like fun."

Luna pulled back, her face suddenly serious. "What do you really want, Harry?"

At that moment he knew that he'd _finally_ let go of Hermione. Snape's words from years before played back in his mind, " _I fell in love with your best friend."_ Looking into Luna's searching blue eyes, he also knew that he could fall in love with this witch. _Maybe I already am…_

"A chance," he answered, moving his hands to her face, gently cupping her cheeks. "Just a chance, Luna. There's something here, isn't there? This is real… It's _different_." It was hard to put into words. Besides, far too much blood was still located in his groin.

"Finally figured it out, did you?" She sounded relieved.

"Sorry it took so long. I'm a bit slow."

"S'okay, Harry. You weren't ready before. Besides, we're magical, we've got years…" she said before wrapping her hands around his neck, falling backward onto the mattress, taking him with her and giggling into his chest.

That they did. They had years and years and years…

* * *

 _I actually like this one (even though it's Harry-centric and **not** my usual style at all!) Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading. ~Lil~_


End file.
